


Seeing Eye Cody

by Gobayern16



Series: Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [25]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Attacked by the local flora, Blurry vision, Cody taking care of his brothers, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic Welcome, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobayern16/pseuds/Gobayern16
Summary: Wooley is trembling under Cody’s hands when he finally stops, face pale and lined with pain. Cody lets him straighten up, moves his hand so he’s cradling Wooley’s head.“How do your eyes feel now, Wooley?” Cody watches with concern as Wooley blinks rapidly, panic slowly creeping into his features.“They don’t burn anymore, but um…” Wooley swallows harshly, loud in the sudden silence. “Everything’s blurry, really out of focus.”
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Waxer, CC-2224 | Cody & Wooley
Series: Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948018
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Seeing Eye Cody

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Whumptober Prompt #25: I think I’ll just collapse right here, thanks - Blurred Vision  
> Thank you to the wonderful RogueLadyVader for beta-ing!

Cody whirls around as Wooley cries out. The younger trooper is clutching his face and staggering back from a smoking lilac flower.

Cody rushes to him, Waxer on his heels. “What happened?”

“It squirted something in my face!” Wooley cries, panicked. “It burns!”

Cody grabs his wrists, pulls his hands away from his face. Wooley’s eyes are red, tears trickling down his cheeks. This is not his day. His bucket had shorted out thirty minutes into their patrol. He’s been barefaced ever since.

“Lean forward and tilt your head to the side,” Cody orders. “Waxer, your canteen.” He accepts the opened canteen with one hand, sliding the other into Wooley’s hair to hold him steady. “Brace yourself.”

Wooley yells in pain, jerking once before forcibly holding himself still. Cody grits his teeth but continues flushing out Wooley’s eyes.

Wooley is trembling under Cody’s hands when he finally stops, face pale and lined with pain. Cody lets him straighten up, moves his hand so he’s cradling Wooley’s head.

“How do your eyes feel now, Wooley?” Cody watches with concern as Wooley blinks rapidly, panic slowly creeping into his features.

“They don’t burn anymore, but um…” Wooley swallows harshly, loud in the sudden silence. “Everything’s blurry, really out of focus.”

Cody tightens his grip on him, can sense Waxer stiffening beside him. “Still seeing colors? Vision’s not going dark?”

“No, sir. It’s just blurry.” Wooley brings a hand up, latches onto Cody’s chestplate. Cody’s heart aches at his vod’ika struggling to keep his composure, trying to be tough in the presence of his commanding officers.

“We’re gonna get you to safety, Wooley,” Cody promises quietly, fiercely. “We’ve got you.” Wooley nods resolutely, some of the tension bleeding from his frame at his words. 

Cody glances to Waxer. “Get a good picture of the flower but for Force’s sake don’t get too close!”

Ignoring Waxer’s muttered “Of course, sir, I’m not a  _ complete _ di’kut” he focuses back on Wooley. He clamps down on his worry at the bloodshot, unfocused eyes. He holds up two fingers, waving them slightly.

“What do you see, Wooley?”

“An indistinct black shape, attached to something white, which based off position I’m guessing is your hand and forearm, sir.”

_ That’s not good _ , Cody thinks.  _ Only knowing it’s my hand based on assumption and guessing? At this distance?  _ Cody lets none of his apprehension show, instead trying to project calm and confidence.

“Okay,” he says gently. He curls Wooley’s hand into his belt. “Hang on to me. I’ll guide and protect you.” He raises his voice. “Waxer, you’re on point. The camp isn’t far now.”

He shares a pointed look with Waxer.  _ Lead us home, vod.  _ At his side Wooley steps in close, an anxious presence.

“We’ll get you back in one piece, vod’ika,” Cody vows. “I promise.”

Wooley nods, posture relaxing some at Cody’s words.

Cody doesn’t make promises lightly, only ones he knows he can keep. 

Cody checks that Wooley is firmly hanging on, then claps Waxer on the shoulder.

“Take us back to camp, vod.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos greatly appreciated. :)
> 
>  **Permissions:** All my works, including this one, can be translated and podficced without first asking my express permission. I ask only that you credit me as the original author and provide a link back to the original work. For anything else, please ask first. Thanks.


End file.
